After all these years
by galaxynicole
Summary: A young girl will turn Will's and Alicia's world upside down. Will she bring them closer together or drive them more apart than before?


This will be a Will/Alicia fix with my original character, Caitlin in the mix. This is more like a prologue so you know the background of the story. This is set in season 5 where Will and Alicia 'hate' each other.

* * *

Caitlin Parker looked at her watch. Grace was late. The kid that she was meant to mentoring. Some programme that she forgotten that she'd signed up for. Mentoring kids that would be coming to Georgetown to study law. Giving back. That's what they told her when she signed up for it. That she would be helping the next generation of lawyers. She laughed slightly at this. Considering she'd not even graduated yet, she was meant to be the next generation. She looked at her watch again. This girl is gonna have to learn to be punctual if she wanted to become a real lawyer someday.

"Hi, I'm Grace, are you Caitlin? I meant to be meeting her here." I look up to see a young girl shyly looking at me. So this is Grace. She seems nice enough. Studious kind of girl.

"Yep, that's me. First lesson, it's important to be on time." I sigh

"Sorry, my mom ran into one of her old professors and they got chatting. She made me late. That's her over there." She pointed to a woman in a red coat outside the coffee shop sat on a bench talking on her Blackberry.

"So your mom went to Georgetown then?" I asked her already intrigued about the woman in the red coat.

"Yea, my mom said that being here was amazing and that she had so much fun here." She says excitedly

"Really? My mom was at Georgetown too. Though she dropped out. My fault, I guess. Your mom looks about the same age as mine. Maybe they knew each other."

"Maybe, that would be so cool if they did. Maybe they are still friends. Her friend, Will, well maybe ... her ex boss ummm long story, he used go here too."

"Nah, my mom didn't keep in touch with anybody. Kinda happens that way when you get pregnant. Your fellow students are try to focus on their careers and you have a screaming baby to focus on instead." I'm feeling a little bit uncomfortable on how this has turned into a talk about my mom and her mom so I tell her that I'll show her round. The cool places of course, not the places her mom would have show her. Like the library. Though saying that, I've had some fun times in the library late at night. She tells me she's just off to tell her mom that I'm showing her around.

"You set?" I ask her when she comes back from telling her mom. I'm sure her mom just looked at me funny. I shake it off. I must just be imagining things. Paranoid or what? Too much partying, I guess.

**Later on...**

I pick up my phone. One weekly call to my mom. That's what I promise her when I came here.

"Hey, how are you, sweetheart? How's your week?" Oh good, I've caught her on a good day.

"I'm good, mom. It's been fine. I met my mentor kid today. Her mom went to Georgetown. Just like you."

"I bet her mom graduated though. Unlike me." Oh boy, why did I mention this. She's going to go into a rant about how she ended up pregnant with me and that she had to give up her dreams of being a lawyer. When will I learn not to take her down memory lane.

"Mom, don't be like that. Seriously, don't you have any happy memories from being here?" I dare to ask her. I must be in a reckless mood. Why ask that question? She'll probably say no.

"Honey, yea, I did have fun there but look where that got. You better not follow my footsteps. I hope you don't end up with a Will in your Georgetown years." A Will? So that's my dad's name. My mom sounds a bit heartbroken when she says his name. Okay, keep her talking this might be good. I might finally find out a bit about my dad. Mom's basically a brickwall when it comes to him. Doesn't talk about him ever. No pictures, no info. All she ever said was that he was a total ladies man, that she'd fallen for him but he didn't feel that way about her. I suspect that she didn't even tell him about me.

"A Will?" I ask her

"Yes, your father. My first year in Georgetown, I was smitten with him. So was half the campus. He hung around with some girl. Looking back he was in love with her, not that she noticed. He's some big shot lawyer in Chicago now."

"Why are you bothering to tell me this now? Why not years ago when I asked you. When I cried about not having a dad." I can't believe she's talking about him.

"I'm trying to make amends. I was wrong, that I kept everything from you. My AA meetings made me realise this!" She's crying down the phone now. AA meeting what the hell?

"AA meetings?" The doorbell goes. "Mom, I'm gonna have to get that. Though I wanna know, what's his last name?"

"Will Gardner. " Wow, I finally have a name after all these years.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it. Let me know if I should continue it.


End file.
